What are they doing? oO
by Kackie
Summary: Max, Rei, Daichi, Kenny and Hilary stumble upon an... interesting conversation between a certain dragon and a certain phoenoix [pure insanity, Tyka och Mare implied, much is implied][oneshot]


Just something lame I did… I don't know if its funny or not… but hey, one can always try right:smiles brightly:

Oh yeah… **_I don't own beyblade!_**

Tyson talks with **bold text.**  
Kai talks with _italic text._  
Everyone else talks with plain text.  
WARNING: This is plain wierdness that my brain came up with after overheating at the thought of studying... ehe...

**What are they doing? o.O**

"Tyson? … Tyson! TYSON!" Max screamed. Please note that he was VERY annoyed. Tyson had hidden Max's secret sugar stash, and since all other sugar was also hidden from him, the teen had no way of getting sugar high. So here he was, walking around in the hotel looking for his so called friend.

"Kai? … Kai! KAI!" Rei screamed. Kai had forced Rei up very early morning for practise, and then he'd had the nerve not to show up. The neko-jin was understandably pissed.

The two boys met, looked at each other, nodded, they were going hunting together. On their way up some stairs, they bumped into Hilary, Kenny and Daichi. Hilary got first word:

"You guys… do you know where Kai and Tyson is? Kenny needs to upgrade their blades." Max and Rei shook their heads. Then, the little hentai, called Daichi said:

"Maybe their in their room… doing… you know what!" He smiled and the others groaned.

"Daichi you hentai!" Hilary growled and hit him on the head.

"Their room wasn't such a bad idea though…" Max said and the group of five people hurried towards Kai and Tyson's room. As they were about to barge in, they hear Tyson giggle and say:

"**Kai! That tickles**!"

"_Gees Tyson! I'm not trying to tickle you!_"

"**I know Kai, but you do anyways…**"  
The group her Kai groan and they suddenly felt somewhat awkward standing there… well, not Daichi, he had his ear pressed against the door… hentai.

"**Gah! Kai! That hurt!**"

"_Well at least I didn't tickle you now!_"  
Hilary started to pull her shirt a little awkward.

"_What? How the hell am I supposed to do that! I can't squeeze in there! It's too tight!_" (1)

"**Come on Kai! You're not that big!**"

Max felt his cheeks heat up about 10 degrees.

"_Gah! It's too slippery!_" (2)  
The group outside starts to blush as they hear Tyson giggle in response.

"What the hell are they doing?" Hilary wheezed red as a tomato in her face.

"What do you think?" Daichi answered, the stupid little hentai was nearly drooling all over himself right now.

"**Kai!**"  
After Tyson's yell (it wasn't possible to determine if it was angry, lustful or even happy) a loud thud was heard.  
"_Tyson… (pant) wanna… (pant) go again? (pant)_"

"**You (pant) bet (pant) I do!**"

A lot of noises was heard, a giggle from Tyson being one of them. Kenny was sitting on the floor hyperventilating; this was getting too much for him.

After about five minutes, filled with several loud giggles from Tyson and some groans from Kai, Max was also sitting on the floor.

"**This is some position… ne Kai?**"

"_Yeah, kinda hard to keep it up though, I'm getting tired in my arms… but I don't wanna y'know slam down just like that…_#

"**Please don't do that… it would probably hurt!**"

At that, Hilary flipped down next to the sitting boys, she was getting all to embarrassed. Daichi had now started to drool… a lot… and Rei was visibly pale.  
"When did this even start?" Hilary asked confused and embarrassed.

"Oh come on Hilary! Haven't you heard Kai during his and Tyson's beyblade matches? The guy's entire dialogue is pure sex talk!" Daichi exclaimed. When the other looked at him funny, Daichi started to quote Kai while making his voice sound much deeper:

"So far I've only been toying with you Tyson, be prepared to feel some real heat, I'm not about to lie down and let you win… come on! You have to agree that it sounds more like they're having sex than beyblading!"

Before anyone had a chance to answer, a loud coughing was heard.

"**Gawk! What the hell! I was not expecting getting that in my throat! You did on purpose, didn't you!**" (3)

"_I did not do that with purpose Tyson!_"  
"**Yeah right… I know you!**"

Now, Rei fell down and started to shake.

"_Have you ever done this before Tyson?_"

Loud panting is heard.

"**Yeah, I did it with Hilary once… Daichi was watching… that little wimp didn't want to join us… he said he was too small… Bullshit, I say.**"

At this, everyone's eyes turned to Hilary who blushed very deeply.

"No! It's a lie! I haven't done it with Tyson! And if I had… I would never have let Daichi watch! And certainly not join!"

"**You think we should have asked the others to join us?**"

"_Have they done it before?_"

"**As I said Kai, I have done it withHilary and Daichi was watching so he knows what to do really, oh! And I saw Max and Rei do it once.**"

At this, Max and Rei blushed furiously.

"It's a lie!" The nearly yelled (they were whispering).

"_Really? Kon and Mizuhara?_"

Kai seemed surprised.

"**Yeah, they were doing it on the porch of the dojo… I don't think they saw me though.**"

Now, Kenny overheated and with a whimper, the poor boy fainted. Rei and Max just gulped even more red in their faces.

"Yo there little dudes!"

Grandpa Kinomiya with his grey hair and kendo stick came walking down the hall. Inside of Tyson and Kai's room, another loud thud was heard, followed by a loud giggle from Tyson and groan from Kai.

"What's the T-man and K-man up to now?" Grandpa Kinomiya asked himself loudly and went to open the door. The group that was outside flew to their feet:

"No don't open the door!" Too late, Grandpa Kinomiya had already opened the door (making Daichi fall inside of the floor. The group outside stared inside, they were shocked… they hadn't been expecting this.

Inside of the room, on a big plastic mat with yellow, green, red and blue spots, Tyson and Kai were lying in a big bundle, Tyson giggling loudly before saying:

"**I beat you again Kai! Give it up! You suck at twister!**"

…TWISTER!  
The two bladers had been playing twister all along! The group of Daichi (who looked disappointed) Hilary, Rei, max and Kenny (who had awoken) face faulted. Grandpa Kinomiya looked at them oddly, before strutting of down the hall, muttering something about girls.

"**Hey you guys, wanna join Kai and me in a game of twister?**"

The group nodded their heads hastily and then they sprinted down the hall leaving a rather confused Kai and a giggling Tyson behind.

---

(1) He's supposed to get his leg on a spot far away, and in between Tyson's legs… what did YOU think?

(2) The mat, they're playing on…were you thinking about something else?

(3) Kai's hair fell down Tyson's throat… what did you think? … pervert

A/N: now… did this suck or was it alright? Please review ;)

Usagi-chan: dammit… I didn't manage to control her on this :sulks:


End file.
